The Daughter of Bane
by OblivionKisame
Summary: Kara thought she was going to die but was saved. The man who saved her took her in and raised her. Now she was an adult and was his heir as she inherited his mask and title.
1. Chapter 1: Savior

The sun had just set with most of the village turning in for the night. Her parents tucked her into bed with her teddy bear and read her a bedtime story. It didn't take long for the six year old to fall asleep with blissful dreams. She awoke with a start as screams and gun fire rang out. Her parents burst into the room in a panic with her mother quickly scooping her up into her arms and holding her tight. They went for the front door but it was torn to shreds as claws ripped through it like paper. It was dark but light from the moon and the fires outside were enough for the darkened figure to easily be seen. It was large, furry and musclier with sharp teeth and long claws, yellowish and white in color with patterns of black spots. It looked like a large cat like the Jaguars the village people had to chase away from the village every so often. Her father upon seeing the creature lifted his gun but the beast was on him before he could fire. It had him pinned to the wall with him trying to hold back its claws with the hunting rifle. He yelled at them go before its teeth tore into his neck forcing a scream out of him.

Her mother still holding her tightly ran through the door and out into the burning, besieged village. They made it to the center of the village where she was thrown from her mother's arms. One of the monsters had jumped onto her mother and started tearing into her back as she screamed for her to run and not stop or look back. She heard the screams of terror the other villagers were making as they were torn apart by the monsters. The roars and growls the monsters made were terrifying and had her shaking with fear. The village was burning around her as she ran, the monsters running people down spilling there blood on the ground.

She was scared and crying as she ran out of the village and into the jungle clutching her teddy bear. She wasn't lucky as a few of them followed her giving chase to their prey. She could hear their footsteps and movements behind her as they chased her while growling and snarling. She ran as hard and fast as she could trying to navigate the dark jungle. As she ran a vine on the ground tripped her tossing her to the ground. Get up, she had to get up but it was to late. The creatures approached the small girl making her shake in fear with every step they took. She was afraid and it showed in her face and eye's, she didn't want to die and though she was young she was smart enough to know there was no escape. The beasts roared loudly as the one who was obviously their leader stood tall over her lifting its claws to strike her. The girl closed her eye's and waited for the inevitable pain and darkness of death but it never came.

Opening her eye's and looking up she saw the creatures standing there frozen with shocked expressions as they all looked at the same thing. She followed their gaze and saw the one who was about to strike her down struggling to escape a head lock from someone who was behind it. There was a loud audible snap as the monsters body went limp and was dropped to the ground. A tall muscle bound man stood there wearing a black and white wrestling mask. His muscles easily showed through his black tank top with his gloves doing little to hide the size of his large hands. The other monsters overcoming their shock all lunged at him. Their growling soon turned into yelping as the sounds of snapping and crunching rang out with every broken bone the man inflicted upon them.

At one point he even lifted one creature high above his head before bringing it down crushing it's back on his knee. One by one they all became lifeless corpses on the ground as he killed the monsters with his bare hands. They never stood a chance against the man despite their numerical and physiological advantage. When the last of the beats fell to the ground he looked at her and approached before kneeling beside her. With out saying a word the man started checking her body for injuries.

"Do you speak english child?" The man finally spoke with a Hispanic accent.

"Y...yes." The girl stuttered out.

"What's you're name?" He asked as he continued looking her over.

"Kara." She told him while still clutching her stuffed bear.

"Such a pretty name." He told her. "Your from the nearby village?"

"Yes but..."Kara looked down with tears forming in her eye's again. "It's gone. Everyone is gone. Mama and Papa their..." She trailed off as she started crying.

"Do you have other family? Somewhere I could take you?"

"No." She sniffled.

The man finished checking her and sighed as he pulled off his mask revealing his brown eye's and short brown hair. He was lost in thought trying to think of what to do with the girl. Her village was destroyed, her parents dead and no one else to take her. There was always orphanages but he knew that with her age she would only have a short window for adoption as people normally preferred younger children or babies when adopting. There was foster care but that life could rough. He obviously couldn't just leave her here either. There was another option however but it had to be her choice.

"Kara I can't leave you here and I only have a few options for what I can do with you." Looking into the girls blue eye's he places a hand on her shoulder. "I can take you to the nearest city and leave you with the authorities where you will most likely be placed in foster care or an orphanage. Or you can come with me. I'd adopt you, take care of you, you would become my daughter. You may be a child but it should still be you're decision. What do you want to do?" He asked her, his gaze un-breaking.

It was a big decision for her, a big decision for any child especially at her age. She knew her parents weren't coming back. Everyone she ever knew was gone, the only home she ever knew was gone and the only things she had left was the nightgown she had on and the teddy bear in her arms. This man was her savior and he seemed sincere in his kindness. She made her choice, to her it was the only choice she could have made.

"I'll go with you." She said with no hesitation.

"Okay. Let's go home then." Gently he picked the young girl up sitting her on his shoulders. "That's a nice bear you have. What's his name?"

"Pequeño and she's a girl." Kara said pouting a bit at him calling her bear a he.

"My apologies senorita Pequeño." He said with a smile.

"Did the monsters hit you in the head?" Kara asked with a confused look. "She's not actually alive you know...estúpido." She mumbled the last word.

As he walked all he could do was laugh at her remark while thinking how interesting this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Pains

Kara had almost died but she had been saved by the man who became her father. After saving her they went to the United States where he legally adopted her. 6 year old Kara Rojas had become Kara Diego daughter of Antonio Diego, she became the daughter of the infamous Bane the man who broke the Bat. Kara's instincts had been correct when she chose to go with him as he was indeed a kind and caring man. He took care of her and made sure she wanted for nothing. Her education was the best money could buy with it quickly becoming apparent that she was just as smart as him. Bane had never really thought about having children before but when he saved Kara that night he saw something in her that reminded him of himself. She found a place in his heart so quickly that it was like venom being pumped into his veins.

He loved Kara with all his heart as he would do anything for her and do anything to protect her. If someone so much as looked at her wrong they would be eating through a straw.

During their first year together a man named Mortimer Drake who was an associate of Banes made the mistake of saying something he shouldn't have about Kara. Bane beat Drake into a coma in front the others he was working with. He did it not only to teach Drake a lesson but to show others what would happen if anyone so much as looked in his daughters direction. Bane still remembered the first time she called him Papa, that night had changed everything.

It was late at night when Bane stumbled into the house wet from the rain with the lower half of his mask partially torn and his face bleeding. Holding his shoulder he leaned against the door way of the large living room and with a loud pop placed his arm back in place. The lightning flashed through the window revealing a shadow behind him. Bane turned around and with in milliseconds was fighting with the shadow. Kara had been asleep having been placed in bed by the nanny when she was startled awake by a loud crash. She slid to the edge of the bed and stood up making her way to the door. Several more crashes rang out making Kara jump. Slowly she opened the door and walked to the living room. She saw her father hunched over on the floor bleeding with a dark figure looming over him. So she ran to her father with tears in her eye's.

"PAPA!" Kara yelled out gaining the attention of both men. She grabbed Bane holding onto him as tightly as she could. "Leave Papa alone!" She told the figure.

"You should be in bed." Bane told her.

"I heard noises and then saw you and I..." Kara's eye's became more teary eyed than before.

"Go back to bed." He said.

"But..." Kara started.

"Everything will be fine now listen to papa and go to back to bed." He told her again. This time she listened and with tears still in her eye's she went back to her bedroom. The dark figure had been eyeing them both watching with curiosity. The figure was contemplating something silently in his head for several moments before speaking.

"You have a daughter?" The figure asked.

"Touch her and I will tear you limb from limb!" Bane growled out.

"What would you do to protect her?" The figure asked another question.

"Anything!" Bane responded.

"Your a smart man Bane, you could do anything you set your mind to." The figure looked at him facial expressions dull and unchanging. "Give this life up. Focus on taking care of you're daughter. This is you're one and only chance, don't waste it." With a flash of lightning the figure was gone leaving Bane where he was.

Things weren't the same after that. Bane hung up his mask to do exactly what was suggested, he was going to focus on raising his daughter. After that Bane went legitimate opening legitimate businesses with the biggest of his businesses being a professional wrestling promotion. His wrestling promotion was based on the Mexican lucha libre version of wrestling with Bane naming it 'Federación Secreta de Lucha Libre' or when translated 'Secret Six Wrestling Federation'. The promotion eventually gained wide spread fame and recognition after Wayne Enterprises became a sponsor. It was the first time that lucha had truly become popular and wide spread in America. Kara loved it, she loved watching the matches and interacting with the wrestlers often being with Bane in his office when he worked. If she wasn't in his office then she was ring side watching the fights up close. Other times she was hanging out with the wrestlers and other staff in the back.

It was around this time that Kara startled feeling different. When she was around the female wrestlers especially when they would be changing she would feel weird and she didn't know why. She would get this funny feeling in her stomach and it was a strange feeling that confused her. Kara went to her papa and asked him about it which prompted him to choke and spit the coffee he was drinking all over his desk. She was 10 years old and asking questions he really didn't know how to answer or even want to answer. The only thing he could think of was to have someone who did know what to say talk to her, preferably another woman. The woman who Bane ended up asking to talk to Kara was Selina Kyle.

Selina sat down with her and let Kara ask her questions. When explaining things to the young girl Selina was surprised that Kara never once got embarrassed or even thought about any of it as being gross. Kara simply sat there and listened as each question was answered along with other pieces of information about the their subject. The only time Kara seemed to faulter was when she got nervous as she asked about the feelings she got watching the women wrestlers in the locker room. The older woman was able to quickly put the girls nerves at rest.

Selina didn't suger coat anything as she knew the girl was smart so she made sure Kara understood all of it. She especially made sure to emphasize that it was okay for girls to like girls or boys to like boys. She told Kara that as she got older these things were something she would figure out. Kara was also told that when got older and she did figure things out to not be afraid of what others say about it, to just be herself. After that talk Kara would regularly hang out with Selina or rather she would insist on hanging out with her. Eventually Selina became a glorified babysitter because Kara would throw a tantrum if it was anyone else.

A year when she was 11 she went to her father and asked him to train her. He had refused to train her at first but after the desperate plea she made he couldn't say no any longer. Kara told him about the nightmares she gets about the night her village and parents were killed. She told him how she felt weak and powerless and still feels that way. Kara didn't want to feel that way anymore, she wanted to be strong and capable of taking care of herself. So young and yet here she was feeling like it was her fault that she couldn't help anyone that night. So Bane agreed to train her, he would train her like he was which was dangerous he knew but he would keep a distant eye on her. The next morning Kara slowly woke up to shaking and rumbling. Opening her eye's she scanned her surroundings finding herself in a helicopter sitting across from her father. The helicopter came to a stop slowly decending to the ground. Bane stood up and opened the door before looking at Kara.

"W...what's happening?" Kara asked.

"The start of you're training." He told her as he picked her up tossing out of the vehicle and onto the ground. "This is Santa Prisca my home country, one of the most if not the most dangerous countries in the world. You'll be spending one year here on your own."

"But..."Kara's eye's teared up. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Survive." He said before shutting the door with the helicopter lifting off the ground leaving the Crying girl alone.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" A female voice said walking out of the cockpit of the vehicle.

"Perhaps but it has to be done. She wanted the same training I have, she begged and pleaded for it so it's what she's getting." He said sternly.

"I highly doubt this is what she meant." The woman said giving him a dirty look.

"Many of my skills and knowledge I learned having to survive in Peña Duro Prison on this very island. It was kill or be killed and if she wants to learn how to survive and protect herself then she must endure hardship she's never had to endure before." He looked back the woman his gaze unfazing. "Besides she will have you to look after her like a guardian angel or perhaps a guardian cat?" He chuckled.

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" She rolled her eye's.

"Because my daughters been smitten with you since she met you and you've been rather taken by her as well." He smiled.

"She's a little more than smitten or are you forgetting I caught her watching me in the shower when I was babysitting her the other day?" She said.

"Should have locked the door." He laughed.

Kara had been scared at the start of her year on Santa Prisca but it turned out Kara was more like Bane than previously thought. She was quick to adapt as she did what she needed to survive wether it was stealing food or pick pocketing someone for money. It only took a few beatings after being caught for her to learn how to get away with her thefts. While looking after her from a distance Selina was stunned at how easily Kara managed to flourish. It only took her three months before she was already running her own little gang consisting of children her age give or take a few years. Selina at first thought it wouldn't last long seeing as how innocent Kara normally was figuring one of the other children would either try to off her or jump her.

To her surprise though Kara didn't have that problem, when one of the other kids did try to challenge her Kara put the boy down hard. Apparently she picked up somethings watching all those wrestling matches as the boy didn't stand chance. Kara had a ruthlessness about her when ordering the other kids around. If one of them refused an order or messed up Kara would leave plenty of bruises to teach them a lesson. She had no idea where Kara got this from because she knew for a fact that Bane was rarely if ever violent or aggressive around her. Perhaps there was just more to her than anyone thought.

By the time the one year was up and Bane returned for her Selina didn't have to intervene at all. Kara was living like a little mini queen with her own personal army of children. When Bane walked into Kara's hideout she was sitting on a literal throne with a tiara and a lollipop while a few of the boys were fanning her off. Bane didn't know wether to laugh, be slightly horrified or be proud of her, if anything else it was a combination of the three. As soon as Kara saw her father that ruthless demeanor and aura she had just switched off being replaced with that innoccent smile and brightness. She called out for her Papa running to him jumping into his arms to give him a hug. When it was time to leave Kara showed just how much she had papa wrapped around her little finger. She didn't want to leave the other kids behind so she convinced Bane to make arrangements for them to be moved to America and set up with caring families so they could have better lives.

Once they returned home Bane started her physical training immediately without taking it easy on her. Everything he knew she would come to know to. Everyday they trained and everyday she went to bed sore, bruised and tired. As time passed she got better and better having shown how quickly she catches on. On top of her training she was still getting her education having to a year to catch up on. Once again Kara was exceeding expectations with her rate of learning and determination.

By the time she was turning 15 she already had her high school diploma and was taking college courses. Kara could already out take Selina when they would spar on occasion. In Selina's defense though she was usually distracted trying to make sure Kara wasn't copping a feel. Kara as she hit full puberty turned into a real little perv mostly focusing on Selina. When Kara would spar with her father she still didn't stand a chance and he always took her down with little effort. There was one main rule she was given and that was she was to never touch drugs especially venom.

The suspicions they had about Kara's sexuality was definitely put to rest when Bane came home to find Kara in bed with a girl. Obviously he wasn't happy about her having sex at 15 but at least she couldn't get pregnant. This girl became Kara's girlfriend and her name was Stephanie Brown. Selina had introduced them to each other which was technically Selina's attempt to get Kara to stop perving on her. The two girls had hit it off quick and became close. Bane found it rather amusing that they looked similar in appearance but neither one seemed to notice aside from their hair and eye's. Kara being as smart as she was it didn't take long for her discover that her girlfriend was the vigilante called Spoiler.

Kara kept the secret however and never told anyone not even Stephanie herself. Not long after they had gotten together Stephanie found out she was pregnant with her ex boyfriends child and was upset by it but Kara was there for her. As Stephanie was going through the pregnancy and ultimately birth Kara was there for her. When Steph gave up here child for adoption again Kara was there. Stephanie was Kara's first for a lot of things, her first real friend, her first girlfriend, her first love, her first sexual partner, her first heartbreak.

Two years they were together and Kara was happy at least untill Steph started acting weird. Steph had started ditching Kara in the middle of the day, not letting her know she wouldn't make it to date nights and sometimes going days without talking to her or seeing her. At first Kara thought it was because of her nightly excursions as a vigilante especially now that she was Robin instead of Spoiler. But Kara grew suspicious as something just didn't add up so one day she snuck into Stephs home and went through the diary that Kara knew she had. What Kara saw devastated her beyond belief.

Her girlfriend had been cheating on her and not just recently but the entire time they've been together with some guy named Tim. She didn't want to believe it, she wanted to believe it was some kind of mistake. Maybe it was a decoy diary, maybe it was someone's else's, maybe it was written in some kind of code. The next day Kara decided to use her training to follow Stephanie after she bailed on her again. When Kara seen them kissing it all but cemented the truth and it broke Kara's heart into pieces. Kara found herself on Selina's door step a crying mess.

"Kara?" Selina opened the door to find Kara standing there looking like she had been crying for awhile. "Kara honey what's wrong." She asked as she let Kara in having her sit on the couch with her.

"Steph she..." Kara choked out.

"What about Stephanie?" Selina inquired.

"She's been cheating on me!" Kara cried out. "This whole time...the whole time we've been together!" Kara continued to cry. "After everything..."

"Oh Kara I'm so sorry." She brought Kara into a hug letting her cry into her shoulder. "I would've never introduced you if I'd known." She held the girl tightly. "That little bitch." Selina mumbled to herself.

"I loved her so much! Two years wasted!" Kara pushed into Selina's shoulder more.

"Let it all out." Selina held the back of Kara's heads to comfort her.

"I just wanted...I..." Kara trailed off as she buried her face into the crook of Selina's neck. She could smell Selina's perfume and it was the one Kara always liked when it was worn. Selina smelled good with it on but she always smelled good to Kara. This woman has been there for Her since she was 10. Kara deeply adored her and thought she was so beautiful and loving. She loved when Selina had her arms wrapped on her. Kara placed a kiss on Selina's neck and the older woman didn't notice. Kara pulled away enough to look Selina in the eye's before she pushed forward catching the woman's lips with hers shocking her. Selina after getting over her initial shock pushed Kara away and slapped her across the face.

"That was completely inappropriate!" Selina said raising her voice.

"I..." Kara sat there in shock holding the cheek that Selina had hit. Because of who her father was no one had ever dared lay a hand on her.

"Kara I know your upset and heart broken but you don't do that. I understand how you feel I really do but don't you ever do that again you hear me." She told her with a stern voice.

"I...I'm so sorry Selina I just..." Kara trailed off with a stutter.

"Kara I know how you feel I've had my heart broken before to. When someone's hurt like that they become emotionally vulnerable and don't always think straight so I forgive just don't do it again. Do you understand?"

"Y...yea I understand."

Kara spent a few a hours there just talking to Selina. When Kara had calmed down enough and collected herself she headed to the door with Selina walking her out.

"Thank you Selina and...well sorry for before." Kara blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Selina said looking at Kara. "When you turn 18 feel free to try again." She told her with a smirk before shutting the door leaving a surprised and stuttering Kara there.

Kara layed in bed that night thinking about the whole Stephanie thing. She wanted to confront her but she wanted to do more than that. Kara came up with a plan, she was going to make Stephanie feel how she felt but worse. The next night Kara dressed in all black including gloves and a ski mask. She knew Stephanie would be out patrolling with Batman tonight so she stalked them making sure neither would know she was there. She waited untill they separated and when Stephanie was alone she attacked her and once she had her undivided attention she took off.

She wanted her to follow her, wanted to get her farther away from the bat so he couldn't interupt. Once they were far enough away Kara darted into an alley where she re-engaged Steph. Stephanie was skilled but Kara was better, smarter, stronger and ever faster. The other girl quickly realized she was out matched and tried to flee but Kara wouldn't let that happen. She beat Stephanie over and over making her a bloody mess before she grabbed the girl and lifted her over her head before bringing her now ex girlfriend down onto her knee with a loud snap.

Kara left Stephanie in that alley not caring what happened to her or wether she was alive or dead. She snuck into the house so her father wouldn't hear her and went to bed. The next morning she showered, got dressed and got breakfast before washing her cloths and heading into the living room where her father was watching the news. As they sat there the news mentioned Stephanie, they said she was dead, that the doctor who was treating her wounds was unable to save her. They talked about how she had been badly beaten with plenty of broken bones with the worst and most notable break being her back.

Apparently Stephanie had crawled several miles to get to this doctors house. They never said anything about her being Robin which meant this doctor was probably acquainted with the bat family. Bane knew about Kara finding out Steph was cheating her as Selina had called him yesterday. He also knew she snuck in late last night and threw her clothes in the wash this morning when it wasn't even time for laundry. He watched as she sat there emotionless and calm seemingly uncaring about the news.

"Kara where you last night?" He asked her.

"In bed why?" She didn't even look up.

"I'm going to you ask you again and this time don't lie to me." He sternly said with glaring eye's. "Where were you last night?"

"Papa I was in bed I swear." Again she didn't even look up at least not untill she found herself lifted off the sofa and slammed against the wall her feet not even touching the ground.

"What did you you do?" He yelled. "I know you snuck in past curfew last night. I know how Stephanie hurt you. And now the very night you come in late is the same night she ends up dead which is just a few days after you find out she cheated on you. You sit here un-caring and emotionless as you lie to me." He gripped the color of her shirt tighter. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I didn't do anything! So if you're going to hit me then just do it already!" She said with a straight un-changing face. With an angry yell Bane punched the wall by Kara's head leaving a large hole before dropping her to the floor.

"Your my daughter and I love you but if he finds out and comes for you I won't stop him from arresting you." He told her before grabbing his coat and leaving for work.

No one had found out what she did, no one ever came for her. After what happened she became more closed off emotionally. She didn't date anyone after Stephanie either not really. She would find a girl and keep her around for awhile and sleep with the women but then she would always toss them aside and move on. Bane didn't like this but aside from locking her in the house or following her every second of the day then there wasn't much he could do. Kara still continued her training and schooling but with a much more determined ferocity than before. She turned out to have a photographic memory like Bane which allowed her to absorb huge amounts of information.

Unlike her father though Kara had Hyperthymesia, allowing her to recall memories with near perfect detail. Anything she could get her hands on she read and studied and even started seeking out extra training to add to what her father was teaching her. She graduated college easily at 18 earning multiple degrees in different fields. She had found work not long after college and started focusing on that. Bane feared for his daughter and the road she may go down with how much she's changed. This was the one time where he wished she wasn't so much like him, his little girl was changing and there didn't seem to be a thing he could do about it.

He tried talking with her but she would brush it like it was nothing. He tried hiring psychiatrists before she started working but it did no good when she could and would use her own knowledge to turn everything around on them and send them fleeing the room. Kara had decided she wanted no weaknesses and that included letting her self get close or attached to others. When Kara was 21 Bane started to get sick and became bed ridden. It would seem that all the years of venom use damaged his body in irreversible ways. He hadn't used venom in a very long time having quit before he had found Kara but the damage had already been done. Kara had already moved out by then and was living on her own on the other side of the country in a place called National City. She still visited her Papa though because despite her change and need to have no weakness she still allowed herself to love and care about her father.

Her life now at the age of 24 was diffrent from what her father wanted. People were afraid of her and wouldn't dare cross her. Standing at 6'2 230 pounds of almost pure rippling muscle was intimidating enough as it was but the fact that she would beat anyone who defied her into the ground was what put others in fear. Currently she was sitting there in a large truck full of armed and masked men. She had on all black clothing consisting of tactical combat pants and boots and a skin tight tactical long sleeved combat shirt. The main item she was wearing was a black and white lucha mask with red lenses where the eye's were. The mask was identical to the one her father used to wear.

"Ma'am we're here." A man said from the drivers seat.

"Good." Kara said as she stood up. "When we get there move quickly and round up everyone. I want the hostages secured, I don't want anyone hitting a panic button." She told them as she went to open the doors of the truck.

"Um so uh... What do we call you? We never got a name." One of the men asked.

"Bane."


	3. Chapter 3: First Meetings

Bane is who Kara was now, it's who most people knew her as. Not many people knew who she was under the mask though as she was careful to keep that concealed. She was a mercenary which was a fairly new thing she started after retiring from her previous line of work. Unlike some mercs though she had an honor code. Most of her jobs tended to involve snatch grabs, robberies, arson and other things that was normal typical thug work but when people are willing to pay big for you're skills you don't complain about easy work. Her current job was robbing a bank which was easy work for her. The plan was straight forward, hire some low level expendable mercs, cut the alarm before storming the place, take control of the hostages, break into the vault and steal everything. Honestly she was really only after a single item but stealing everything would keep them from knowing what she was after and keep her client off the list of suspects.

With the alarm aready taken care of Kara and the men she hired burst into the bank. Immediately they made their presence known as they took control of the employees and customers. The security guard makes the stupid mistake of going for his sidearm prompting Kara to rush him. She grabs his arm breaking it at the elbow before uppercutting him in the jaw knocking him unconscious. She hated when people couldn't simply listen and tried to play the hero. As the hired help cleaned out the vault and started loading it into the truck she went and found the safety deposit box she needed. Opening it up revealed a dull green glowing light coming from a rock. She took it placing it in her bag as she went ahead and helped herself to the rest of the boxes. She heard gun fire and screaming from the lobby meaning either someone screwed up or they had company. As she entered the lobby it turned out they indeed did have company. A man in an all black tactical suit with a metal helmet and shield had taken down her men which wasn't a big deal since they were expendable to begin with.

"You should stick to taking photos for a living Mr. Olsen. Playing the hero only gets you hurt or worse...killed." Kara told the man enjoying the obvious surprise and shock in his body language. She knew who the Guardian was before she even moved to this city as it wasn't hard. If someone would have looked hard enough it would have been obvious but many people were either to stupid or lazy. He had no real fighting experience and having some high tech tactical gear doesn't make up for that. He tended to get emotional and was quick to anger on top of being brash. When you get angry you lash out which gives you're enemy the advantage. He wasn't the strongest being tall but thin with a decent tone while lacking any true muscle making what little fighting skills he did have more of a disadvantage for him since he was a brawler. He was sloppy and left himself open to often while relaying on his shield and trinkets. He was a weakling who was obviously trying to compensate for something.

"I'll give you one chance to give up. I'd prefer not to hit a woman." He said after regaining some of his composure.

"Hit me? You can most certainly try." She sternly said.

He slightly hesitated before rushing straight at her just like she knew he would. He threw a punch that Kara simpley dodged while parrying his follow up strike by grabbing his arm and throwing him against the banks front counter. Getting up onto a knee he aimed his fist at here firing a wire at her. Him and little stupid toys she thought to herself. He set off the electrical charge it had sending volts of electricity through her body just to realize it wasn't doing anything. For Kara the shock merely tickled and amused her that he always resorted to using his toys so quickly. She grabbed the wire and pulled hard on it bringing him straight to her.

And just as she expected he released the wire from his gauntlet and rolled off the side deploying his shield. She grabbed the shield breaking it off before he could react. She broke his arm like she had with the security guard and then kicked the front of his knee snapping it. He yelled out in pain as she lifted him up over head intending to break him like she did Stephanie and plenty of others. Before she could finish the job however someone swung down and snatched him from her grasp. The person sat guardian on the far wall and stood up. It was a woman in a bat themed costume with what was obviously fake red hair coming out of the cowl.

"Didnt know Bane had a sex change." The woman joked.

"Stay out of my way Batwoman or I'll break you like my father did you're mentor." Kara told her. She knew the chances of her actually listening were slim but it didn't hurt to at least try. She knew about Batwoman and how she came to national City a few years ago. She didn't know who she was though and that was the one thing that was confusing. Batman being Bruce Wayne made sense so did Richard greyson being nightwing, even the Robins were easy to figure out. But Batwoman was a complete mystery.

"Father huh? Him disappearing like he did kinda makes sense now." She said as she sized Kara up. "Plenty have tried to take me down and failed so what makes you think you can do it?"

"Because there's always someone stronger and in this case that would be me."

"We'll see." She said as she rushed Kara.

Kara dodged the punched then the kick grabbing her and slamming her head off the nearby table. The woman tried to flollow up with a kick just for Kara to grab her leg and throw her against a wall. Batwoman rushed her again throwing a plethora of combination strikes with all of them being dodged or parried. When that didn't work she tried using a smoke pellet to gain an advantage and attack from behind. Kara had anticipated this and turned countering her strike by taking hold of her arm blocking the attack and then bringing her knee up to hit her in the gut. Kara had other work to do after this for her client so she wanted to make this quick. After several minutes and a few more failed attempts by Batwoman, Kara had beaten her down enough so she could finish this.

Grabbing her off the floor she was lifted up over Kara's head and brought down onto her knee with a loud crack forcing the hero to scream in pain. Kara wasted little time grabbing the few remaining bags of loot and simply left without saying a word. She just left Batwoman laying there in pain. Batwoman was lucky that Kara had actually been in a hurry thus not breaking her as bad as she could have. When she was finished with this job in a few weeks Kara was definitely going to that alien bar for some personal celebratory drinking and who knows maybe she would meet a pretty face she could take to bed.

By the end of her job a few weeks later Kara had gotten everything she was hired to get. It was all either wierd glowing rocks or some kind of strange technology that Kara could careless about. None of it was hard to get and despite some of it being decently guarded it caused her no trouble. The closet thing to a challenge she had was Batwoman showing up and even that was to easy. The Bat was to confident boarding on arrogant and it showed. She may have been trained by Batman but she was far from his skill level. And Guardian well he was nothing but an amateur that should have died awhile ago but was simpley lucky, luck which would one day run out, that is if he heals from his injuries well enough. Kara who was unmasked had made her way into LCorp with a bag in hand walking straight into Lena Luthor's office. Upon entering she marched up to the woman's desk dropping the bag onto it.

"Everything you wanted is in there miss Luthor." Kara told her.

"Thank god." Lena sighed with relief. "If my brother would have been allowed to keep this stuff the damage he could have done with it...I don't even want to think about it." She looked up at Kara staring into her blue eye's. "Could have done without all the injuries and collateral damage though. And beating down two of the city's heroes wasn't exactly a good thing either."

"You didn't give any specific parameters to the mission other than 'don't kill anyone'. Now the other half of my payment?" She asked.

"Yea your right I didn't but that still doesn't mean I'm happy about it. And really Kara?" Lena raised her brow. "No 'how've you been Lena' or 'what've you been up to Lena'?"

"This is business, you hired me for a job that's it nothing more." The blonde calmly but sternly said.

"Really? That's it? I help you get out from under Waller and you don't even act like we're friends." Lena said feeling a bit hurt.

"I think we were a bit more than just friends Lena." Kara shifted slightly being uncomfortable. Kara didn't like where this conversation may end up.

"Were we?" She asked as she stood up looking at Kara. "You sleep with me for a few months and then decided to tell me we weren't dating and that you were sleeping with other people. All because you don't do dating and don't like having attachments. What was it you said oh yes 'attachments make you weak'."

"It's not my fault you got hurt because you took what we had and made it into something more." Kara told her.

"So we did have something." The raven haired woman pointed out.

"That's not what I..." Kara didn't get to finish as Lena cut her off.

"You might fool everyone else but I'm not stupid Kara. Inside you're lonely and hurting. You can bury and wall off you're feelings all you want but things will always get in and out wether you want them to or not. Trust me I know this from experience." She lectured Kara with the other woman trying to ignore her. "I'm just as smart as you Kara and because of my job I can read people just as easily as you. Just from you're body language I can tell I'm right, your lonely and hurting."

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" Kara yelled out smashing Lena's desk before grabbing the woman by the collar of her suit lifting her off her feet. "DONT YOU DARE PRETEND TO KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

"Are you done proving my point?" Lena calmly asked.

"Our business is concluded. I expect the other half of my payment by the end of the day." Kara said as she let Lena go and headed for the door. "You can subtract the cost of the desk from what you owe me." She walked out the door almost knocking Lena's secretary over.

"Miss Luthor are you alright?" The girl asked her boss.

"I'm fine Jess." She told her as she moved to look out of her window.

"Are you sure because she..." She started to say.

"I said I'm fine. If a broken desk is the cost of trying to help a friend then I'm fine with that."

"But that was a 5,000 dollar desk." Jess pointed out.

"Are you forgetting that I'm rich?" Lena chucked.

Kara was pissed that she let Lena get to her. She needed to calm down and she knew of one way to do that. She went downtown to Al's Dive Bar, a small alien bar that was hidden away. It was a good place for both alien and humans alike to just relax and have somewhere they didn't have to worry about being judged. Kara knew about the place because she helped the the owner Big Al deal with some gang of thugs that were trying to extort the place. She didn't usually work for free but she didn't like bullies especially that kind of bully.

That makes her a bit of a hypocrite sure since she herself is kind of a bully but she at lest didn't try to take advantage of the misfortunes of others. Everytime Kara sat here inside the bar some of the patrons tended to stare mostly only out of fear. A few times she's been here she had to teach some people proper manners and show them that no means no. Ever since then some of them were weary of her because of how hard and easily she put those people down especially considering a few of them were aliens known for their natural strength.

Kara sat there drinking and had the occasional conversation with the bartender M'gann. She had tried to get the woman into bed a few times but was always turned down which was a shame as those shapeshifting powers would make for some interesting sex play. Most nights when Kara was here she didn't leave alone which did give her a bit of a reputation. Most women Kara slept with ended up hating her, a few even trashed her car. When Kara glanced off to her side she saw a woman sitting at a table in a wheelchair. She had short medium length brunette hair and brown eye's. She's seen her in here a few times before but the wheelchair was new.

Based on how the woman had always spoken and physically presented herself Kara knew she was no civilian. She wasn't military and definitely not a merc but also didn't fit in with the law enforcement type either which left a government agency as the only open option. If she had to guess she was probably a field agent based off her lean, toned and muscled body. And the way she would scan the room when ever came in showed she had training as well has a bit of paranoia. She was most certainly beautiful and Kara wouldn't mind getting into her pants.

There was something off about the woman though which made Kara put the thought of trying to take her home away for now. She was drinking the heavy stuff probably trying to forget or was simply drowning her sorrows. The woman's look however is what really caught her attention. Kara knew the look as she had dealt with it several times growing up. That look of sadness stemming from feeling weak, powerless and useless. She knew those feelings all to well and had no doubt this woman being in the position she is now was probably having a hard time. Kara ordered two drinks of what the other woman was having and then made her way over to the brunette's table. Sitting down she slid one of the glasses over to the woman.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked.

"No." Kara replied.

"Look if your trying to pick me up I'm not interested." She said with irritation in her voice.

"I won't lie I did think about it but I decided against it." The blonde shrugged.

"And why's that?" She asked with a raised brow of curiosity.

"Your obviously not in the mood and the kind of company you need isn't that kind." Kara took a sip of her drink.

"What makes you think I need any kind of company at all? Maybe I want to be left alone."

"What you want and what you need are two different things. And I think you want company but feel like you'll just be a bother." Kara watched the subtle body and facial movements that told her she was right on the mark.

"What are you some kind of shrink?" The brunette asked with a bit of caution and suspicion in her voice.

"Yes actually. I do in fact have a degree in psychiatry." She took another sip. "As well as bio-engineering, bio-chemistry, geology, history, computer science, biology, journalism and a few others." She didn't even bat an eye while listing everything off. For Kara it wasn't really a big deal.

"Jesus, what are you some kind of super genius?" The woman asked with a mixture of shock, surprise, and definitely an increase in curiosity.

"A genius yes but not a super genius. I'm very much human. Having Hyperthymesia and a photographic memory definitely helps."

"You act like it's not a big deal."

"Because it's not agent Danvers." Kara said with a smirk.

"Okay who the fuck are you and how do you know my name!?" She got panicked and nervous.

"This picture really doesn't do you any justice." Kara sat there holding a black object that held a gold badge and a FBI I.D. in it. "Oh and I'm Kara Diego it's nice to meet you Alexandra." She slid the badge across the table to the agent.

"It's Alex and what the hell! Kinda low pick pocketing a cripple ain't it." Alex said with announce as she snatched her badge up tucking into her pants pocket instead of her jacket where it originally was. "I could arrest you for that."

"You could but you won't." She chuckled.

"You sure about that?" The brunette smirked having become rather curios about the blonde. She was alluring, mysterious and rather charming and Alex found herself sorta drawn to her.

"Positive." Kara smiled as she took another drink.

They sat there and talked for awhile and about many different things. Alex was interested in Kara's multiple degrees thus her vast wealth of knowledge. The main thing that had Alex's interest was Kara's degree in bio-engineering since she had a degree for it as well. Alex seemed to be a nerd about the topic, the smile and excitement she had talking about it made Kara herself smile. They laughed and joked around quit a bit to which was nice and good change of pace for both women's moods. Honestly Kara was having fun talking to her and found herself hitting it off well with the agent. She was originally just wanting to cheer the brunette up but found that the woman was also cheering her up. She never lets herself open up like this but there was just something about this woman that brought it all out of her. As they continued to talk and laugh they ordered more drinks and when the the waitress came with their drinks she slammed Kara's glass down onto the table.

"Preying on cripples now are you?" The waitress angrily said.

"Darla please don't ruin my mood." Kara sighed rubbing her temples.

"Honey you should give blondie here a wide berth she's not worth it." She said looking at Alex.

"Darla knock it off we've talked about this! Leave it alone!" The bartender M'gann yelled out as she glared at the waitress forcing the woman to back off.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Alex asked.

"I have a bit of a...reputation here." Kara told her.

"Oh you mean the whole leaving with a different woman everytime your here thing?" The brunette said as she took a drink.

"That would be it." She sighed again. "So you've noticed me here before?"

"Yes but not at first. I didn't take notice untill after the incident with the car. It's not everyday you see a Thanagarian smash a car with a mace." She chuckled out.

"I really wish people would forget about that. And I really liked that car to." Kara complained.

"Better the car than you're face." She joked.

"Good point." The blonde laughed.

"You can go ahead ask you know, I know you'd been wanting to." Alex told her with her face and tone of voice becoming more serious.

"Ask what?" Kara asked confused.

"About the wheelchair. Everyone else always asks."

"I'm curious I'll admit but I wasn't going to ask, it's not my business. Besides curious or not I could careless about the chair." Kara really didn't care about the chair since the chair didn't matter. "If you want to tell me you can if it makes you feel better."

"I can't really get into much detail but I can say it happened at work. I got into a fight I couldn't win and got the shit beat out of me. They said its bad enough that its permanent. Ever since it happened everyone keeps treating me like a baby and throwing pity at me. They act like I can't do anything."

"Then tell them to fuck off!" Kara put her drink down. "The chair doesn't matter so I don't care and they shouldn't either. Sure it changes what you can do but it doesn't change who you are as a person just as it doesn't define who you are. Them treating you like that and not letting you do things on your own just makes your situation worse. You feel weak, powerless and useless but your not. You need support but also space not pity and pampering. You survived and that shows your strength and if they can't see that then they need their eye's checked." Kara said with a fire in her eyes. "I'm more interested in the person you are anyways not the chair you sit in. I have no intention of giving you any pity."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Alex asked her with determination.

"You sure?"

"God fucking yes." Alex didn't want to be treated like a delicate little flower and Kara had no intention of doing that. If a night with Kara made her feel normal then it was worth it, besides Kara was pretty hot.

"You're place or mine?" Kara smirked.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning After

The night had been amazing and extremely hot. Alex might not be able to walk or even move her legs but god damn she didn't need to. The pleasure Alex gave her was on a level she hadn't felt in a long time. Kara also gave just as good as she got making Alex tremble and mumble in ways that made her look like she was possessed. Alex's neighbors were sure to complain but neither woman really cared. Kara definitely didn't treat Alex like a delicate flower having no problem being rough with her which Alex loved. For the first time since she ended up in the wheelchair someone wasn't giving her pity, wasn't treating her like a invalid, wasn't acting like she was weak and fragile.

This blonde haired woman sleeping next her was an amazing woman. Big, strong and athletic but also smart, intelligent and knowledgeable. Hair as bright as the sun, eye's as blue as the ocean, musclier and toned like a goddess, hell her body might as well be perfect. If it wasn't for the fact that this woman was human then Alex would think she actually was a goddess or a demi goddess at the very least.

Alex looked over at the woman next to her and let her eye's travel the woman's body as she smiled. She rolled over and snuggled into Kara laying her head on the woman while draping her arm over the blonde. Instinctively Kara's arm wrapped around Alex's smaller body pulling her in as close as possible. Kara's body naturally ran warmer which made Alex all the more comfortable. She felt safe and content in Kara's arms which made her feel nice and fuzzy inside. After a few moments of basking in Kara's warmth Alex fell asleep.

The next morning Alex had woke up first and just laid there tracing her fingers over the numerous scares on Kara's body. Bullet scars of various caliburs, knife and burn scars of different sizes all sporadically covered the blondes body. One scar in particular stuck out more than others. The scar was obviously from a high caliber round and was close to the heart. More than likely there was a matching scar on Kara's back. Alex gently traced over the scar with her fingers as she continued to lay there contently.

"Took a round from sniper fire." Kara said which make made Alex jump in surprise. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Kara chuckled. "The round went straight through my vest. Probably should have died but here I am."

"Law enforcement or military?" Alex asked.

"Military. The Marine Special Operations Regiment to be more specific. Their called the Raiders now though." Kara told her.

"You still active?" Alex inquired.

"No enlisted at 18, did three years and moved on." Kara said shaking her head.

"What do you do now?"

"I work in the private sector." Kara didn't want to go into much more detail than that. Alex can't know about her being Bane so many of the details involving her work she can never know about.

"Oh. Do you enjoy it?" Alex was now tracing Kara's muscles.

"Sometimes yes sometimes no. It can get complicated." Kara relaxed into Alex's touch.

"How long have you been doing it?" Alex readjusted herself so her head was on Kara's shoulder.

"About a year." The blonde closed her eye's enjoying the light tracing touches.

"What about the time between then and now?"

"I...as cliche as it sounds I really can't tell you that." Kara told her with a gentle but serious tone.

Kara has done things she can't ever tell anyone about and that includes Alex or even her own father. The things she did in those two years of her life wasn't something she chose but something she was forced into at least partially anyways. All those missions, all the injuries, the body count, it was all stuff she had to do unless she wanted to rot away in a military black site. Sure it was stuff she wasn't opposed to doing she just didn't like being forced to do it because of blackmail. Amanda Waller was a bitch who would run over her own grandmother to get what she wanted. The woman was the kind of person the country needed in order to get certain things done but it was like there was no line she wouldn't cross. Even Kara wouldn't do certain things that Waller has.

3 years ago

"First lieutenant Kara Alexandra Diego it is by the decision of this court that you are hereby found guilty on all charges." An older man in a military uniform said as he sat there behind a large desk looking directly at Kara. "Based on how dangerous you're skill set as a soldier is and the amount of classified knowledge you hold it is by my decision that you will be confined indefinitely in a military black site..." His voice trailed off as nothing but an echo as Kara stopped listening.

What was the point in listening when none of it would matter now. In fact nothing mattered now, not with where she was going. They were going to throw her in a deep dark hole and throw away the key. She would be forgotten by everyone except her father, Selina and who ever would be in charge of giving her food. After everything she's done and they do this to her, they throw her away like garbage. It was all so laughable that she couldn't help but start laughing making the others in the room look at her with disdain and disgust.

She completed the objective didn't she? She ultimately saved more lives in the long run didn't she? So what if she sacrificed her entire squad to complete the mission. 'By any means necessary' they told her. All she did was follow orders, granted she would have done it regardless but that wasn't the point. Soldiers are supposed to have better judgement in the field regardless of orders they told her. Sacrificing her squad was going to far despite her orders they said. They could all go to hell for all she cared.

"Is there anything you would like to say for yourself?" The man asked.

"Yea...yea there is." Kara looked up with a blank expression on her face. "Go fuck yourselves!"

Kara easily broke the cuffs restraining her and rushed the closest guard. She took his side arm and knocked him unconscious before he could even react. Jumping through a window she landed on the ground and took off running as alarms started to sound. What idiots she thought, they know what she's capable of and yet they made it that easy to escape from the building. Kara rounded a corner and came to a quick halt as there was dozens of armed men standing there aiming right at her. She went to turn around just to find more armed men getting into position.

Guess they did expect her to try something and just wanted her to prove their point. Honestly she should have expected this and part of her did since she did try to run when they first arrested her. She also tryed to escape during her confinement before the trial. The first two times they had taken precautions because they knew what she was capable of and apparently had done so this time to. She figures they made it easy for her to get out of the building in order to avoid so many injuries since the last two times she hospitalized multiple MP's. The next thing Kara knew everything went black.

Kara started to wake up and instantly felt like shit. She felt like they hit her with an elephant tranquilizer, actually they probably did hit her with one. Sitting up she looked around finding herself in a barely lit cell with no windows a toilet a shitty bed and a thick metal door. There was no getting out of here, even if she managed to get out of her cell she had no doubt the rest of the place was secure enough to keep her contained. They would probably shoot her on sight if she did get out anyways. A month passed with her just sitting there doing nothing but sleeping, eating and using the toilet or at least she thinks it's been a month.

Then one day the cell door opened with people rushing in shoving a bag over her head, tightly retraining her and dragging her off. She was forcibly sat down in a chair and left there for what seemed like forever before someone finally walked in and pulled the bag off her head. She was sitting in front of a table with an African-American woman sitting across from her. She was older than Kara and was dressed in a nice and obviously expensive suit.

That's when she met Amanda Waller and was offered a job or rather blackmailed into taking a job. Waller was the director of A.R.G.U.S. and wanted Kara to work for her. The deal was simple rot away in here or work for her doing some of the more dangerous missions she wanted taken care of. Kara would work alone with no back up and the only support she would get was through long range communication. She would have her freedom, a good sized paycheck, full benefits and even time off and vacation days just like everyone else. However if she ever disobeyed an order, turned on them or tried to quit then Waller would throw her in an even deeper and darker hole. Blackmail with benefits that was a first. So stay here or work for her, the answer was obvious so Kara took the offer.

"Sorry I don't mean to pry I'm just curious is all." Alex looked up at Kara's face. "You intrigue me." She smiled.

"I intrigue you huh?" Kara chuckled as she pushed the memory aside for now. "Well I have been told that I got that 007 vibe going on."

"More Dirty Harry than 007. I couldn't picture you being all suave and well spoken." The brunette said after having thought about it.

"You saying I have a foul mouth?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You certainly had one last night." Alex smirked.

"So did you." Kara fired back.

"Could I...see you again? You know like an actual date."

"Alex I don't do the dating thing or attachments in general." Kara sat up in the bed. "No offense it's just easier that way."

"It's just a single date." Alex remarked.

"Doesn't matter."

"What if I don't take no for an anwser?"

"I don't know what to tell you then because your going to have to."

Alex really wasn't going to take no for an answer. Kara was an amazing woman that she wanted more of. She felt like Kara deserved more than just constant one night stands. Alex grabbed Kara pulling her back down onto the bed. She crawled on top of her and reached into the night stand for her Cuffs. Grabbing Kara's hands she quickly cuffed the blonde to the bed.

"Oh what the hell!" Kara said in announce.

"You got two options. Let me take you out on a date or be stuck like this all day." Alex told her.

"I could easily break these cuffs you know that right?" She asked.

"You could but that would be breaking government property." Alex smirked. "Besides I would still be on top of you and the only way your getting me off is by tossing me and I doubt you'd throw a cripple like that."

"Alex come one." Kara whined. "I got shit to do today."

"If you want up then promise me a date." She smiled mischievously.

"No!" Kara said defiantly.

"Well then I guess we're going to lay like this all day. And by the way I gotta piss and I'm not sure how long I can hold it so I hope you like water sports." Alex said with a devilish smirk.

"You wouldn't?" Kara asked.

"Want to find out?" Alex continued with the smirk. "I think I'm getting close not sure I can hold it."

"God damn it fine!" Kara said desperately. She refused to be pissed on in any capacity.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Glad you could see it my way." Alex laughed as she un-cuffed Kara and rolled off. "Tommrow 6pm, meet me here. And you had better show up." She smiled.

"Yea yea I'll be here ya sick bitch." Kara said as she got up and started to get dressed. Alex just laid there and laughed before getting up herself.


End file.
